Accidentally in Love
by bearrose
Summary: Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows songfic! BB/Rae


**"Accidentally In Love"**

A/N: any small entries with the * or $ sign next to it mean that its part of one big entry with the others of that sign, still going from first to last. Enjoy :D

I do not own the Teen Titans, or the song** Accidentally In Love **by the Counting Crows. I wish I did though.

**She said what's the problem baby  
>What's the problem I don't know<br>Well maybe I'm in love (love) **

"Beastboy, why do you keep on looking at me?" Raven asked the green channeling. Said titan flushed red, under his green skin. It was a Saturday afternoon, and no criminals were fighting. Star and Robin were on a date, Cyborg was playing video games, Raven was reading, and Beastboy was watching her read. "I-uh well, Um… yeah. I'm gonna go… check on my… muffins." Beastboy finished lamely. Raven mad a weird face. "He what?" she turned to Cyborg. The mechanical man grinned. "who knows? Its BB. He's weird" From the kitchen you could hear a loud "HEY!" **  
>Think about it every time<br>I think about it  
>Can't stop thinking 'bout it<strong>

In his room Beastboy sighed. Her looked at a picture of him and Rae. In it he had his arm around her waist and was grinning and waving at the camera. She was glaring at his arm, ready to hex it off. He sighed again. Hat first her was able to pass it off as a mere small crush, now he thought about it almost every day. ****

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
>Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)<br>Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love **

*Raven came out of her mirror and sat on her bed. She put her head in her hands. There was no denying it. The arrival of a new emerald clacked emotion confirmed it. She loved Beastboy. Inside her new emotion, Love, told her there was much work to be done. ****

**Come on, come on  
>Turn a little faster<strong>

*Raven was meditating on the roof at sun set. Beastboy came out and out his ipod on speaker, and Accidentally in Love by the Counting Crows came out. Raven opend her eyes to see the green teenager grinning with one hand out. "Wanna dance?"**  
>Come on, come on<br>The world will follow after**

*For the first time in a long time she grinned. She took his hand.**  
>Come on, come on<br>Cause everybody's after love**

Look at the team. Robin and Starfire, Cyborg and Bee, even Kidflash and Jinx. They were the last of the singles, but at least they were single together. ****

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
>Running down into the spring that's coming all this love<br>Melting under blue skies  
>Belting out sunlight<br>Shimmering love **

They both ran from love. Ran from Terra and her hurt. She ran from Malcihore and his pain. Luckily they ran into each other.****

**Well baby I surrender  
>To the strawberry ice cream<br>Never ever end of all this love  
>Well I didn't mean to do it<br>But there's no escaping your love**

$It was night, and they were the only two in the tower, after dinner. He took out strawberry ice cream and handed her a cone. She raised an eyebrow, but still accepted it. after they were done her looked at her and busted out laughing. "what" she asked him, confused. That made him laugh even harder. "Beastboy, tell me!" she commanded. Instead of telling her, he went around the table, bent down and wiped the ice cream from her nose. "got it" he teased. She blushed and looked away. When she looked back up she saw that he was two inches away. She closed here eyes and was about to close the gap when… ****

**These lines of lightning  
>Mean we're never alone,<br>Never alone, no, no  
><strong>$... Cyborg came in, with his arm around Bee's shoulders. They jumped apart. He grinned, and Bee giggled. "sorry, didn't mean to interrupt" he said with no regret what so ever in his voice, and a gleam in his eye that said that he was never gonna live this down. The couple backed out. Raven sighed "'night BB, see you in the morning", and left. The green man grinned. "she likes me" he whispered in to the empty room. **  
>Come on, Come on<br>Move a little closer  
>Come on, Come on<br>I want to hear you whisper  
>Come on, Come on<br>Settle down inside my love**

*He led her out by his hand and pulled her closer to him. She put her arms around his neck, he put his around his waist.****

**Come on, come on  
>Jump a little higher<br>Come on, come on  
>If you feel a little lighter<br>Come on, come on  
>We were once<br>Upon a time in love **

*****They started to dance. He spun her, and she put her legs up, momentraly floating in his arms. ****

**We're accidentally in love  
>Accidentally in love <strong>_**[x7]**_

*They both rememberd as they danced. ****

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,<br>I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
>Accidentally <strong>_**[x2]**_**  
><strong>*they remember the fights they had, the times spent, the friendship that growed to something more. **  
>Come on, come on<br>Spin a little tighter**

***** She remembered the lucky penny, the beast, the hug after malicor, stank ball, strawberry ice cream, when he would turn into a green raven, helping him after Terra. But with one look into his eyes, her train of thought stopped. **  
>Come on, come on<br>And the world's a little brighter**

*** **the dying sun caught them in a golden moment, that would never be forgotten by either of them.**  
>Come on, come on<br>Just get yourself inside her**

*he leaned down to kiss her. She leaned up to meet his kiss. ****

**Love ...I'm in love**

* as the last words of the song stopped, there lips met. For years after, as a couple, even to their friends or later on their children they couldn't describe that kiss. All they could say was that it was pure heaven.

They pulled away. They spoke the words "I love you" at the same time. After breathless laughter they confirmed their love with a second kiss.


End file.
